Pokemon Destiny/Capitulo 1
Capitulo:1 Que esta pasando? Era un dia soleado las vacaciones ya iban a comenzar yo y mis amigos planeabamos ir a acampar pero bueno no todo salio como planeamos '''-'''Max: En tres minutos comienzan las vacaciones! AVANZA RELOJ AVANZA! -Karina: Tik Tok on the clock! (8) -Sophie: Karina no cantes >> -Zoey: Es verdad Karina esta prohibido usar aparatos electronicos en clase! -.- -Ben: Calla niña buena -Zoey: *Cambio de personalidad* Callate tu! "#$$%(/(&(/&()&//%))/(/)=)(=)/(/%###$ -Ben: o.o -Maestra: Señorita >> -Zoey: *cambio de personalidaad* sorry T-T -Milie: esta niña e.e -James: No quiero que se acaben las clases! TT-TT -Maestra: ok entonces asi sera n.n Todos: NOOOOOOO!!! * Le lanzan los cuadernos a el* Milie: Tenia que haber un nerd aqui ewe James: TT-TT Zoey: Pobresituu :( Milie: Ya deja de tener misericordia por los demas *se lima las uñas* Zoey: >> Max: Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno... RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGG! Todos: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! *Atropellan a la maestra* Maestra: Porque yo TT-TT Todos: What time is it summer time! (8) Max: Ya no hagamos parodia de high school musical -.- Todos: ahhhh... u.u Afuera de la escuela* Max: oigan que haran en vacaciones? Karina: Comprar cds, escuchar musica, tocar musica.... Max: si contigo ya sabemos Todos empiezan a decir ridiculeces de lo que haran Max: Oigan y que tal si acampamos esta noche porque presiento que hoy sera un dia aburrido para todos ustedes e.e Todos: Tiene razon... Max: bueno que dicen? Todos: siii!!! Esa noche.... Todos estaban asando malvabiscos Karina: tengo sueñituuu... *se cae del tronco en donde estaba sentada y se duerme* Todos: e.e Ben: Creo que ya es tarde.. Sophie: si tiene razon yo me voy a dormir buenas noches Todos: buenas noches James: esperen!!!! Todos: QUEEE!! James: Karina sigue tirada... Todos: Ahh si... Max: yo la llevo a su tienda de acampar.. Las chicas: Aww que dulce.. Los chicos: e.e Karina: *en los brazos de max* *abre un ojo* jijiji Max: La deja en su tienda de acampar* Ahora si buenas noches!! Todos: buenas noches! Todos dormian hasta que se oyo una gran ventisca y de esta se formo un tornado de un color raro Max despierta* Max: ahh que? *sale de la tienda de acampar* Max: UN TORNADO O.O! TODOS DESPIERTEN! Nadie desperto... pero.. Maz agarro un megafono y... Max: DESPIERTENNNN!!!!!!! Todos: que..?? Max: Un tornado que no ven!!!! Todos: ahh si.. bueno buenas noches.... Max: PERO NO VEN QUE ES UN TORNADOOO... El tornado succiona a Max Todos: Ahh bueno ahora si Corramos!!! Karina: Pero y Max? Sophie: Amiga creo que ya murio... Karina: Nunca me digas eso! Sophie: yo creo que si... Karina se desmaya Sophie: un hombre que se atreva a levantarla e.e Todos los chicos corriendo Sophie: Cobardes.. e.e El tornado las succiona a las dos Sophie: salvenos! Ben: James tu eres inteligente que hacemos James: espera dejame ir a buscar mi computadora Ben: No! El tornado lo succiona y tambien todo el campamento Ben: m*rda El tornado succiona a ben Milie: NOOO!! el tornado se llevo mis riquezas y mis joyas Zoey: No es lo mismo? Milie: Calla payasa Zoey: Cambio de personalidad* Callate tu! Milie: No callate tu! Zoey: NO CALLATE TU! Milie: NO CALLATE TU!!! Zoey: Que no... El tornado se las lleva por ser tan inmaduras e.e David: Ahora yo me quede de forever alone El tornado succiona a david por su miseria (??